starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
New Folsom
|fgcolor= |image=NewFolsom SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |region=Dominion Space |sector=Koprulu sector |system= |suns= |moons=1 – SueBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: New Folsom. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. |lenghtday= |lenghtyear= |diameter=6,391 km |climate=+/- 51⁰ Centigrade average Fº (peaks of >800⁰C Fº), very low humidity |tilt=3.7 degrees |gravity=1.3 standard |tileset=Volcanic |geography=*4 continents (variable) *97 volcanic calderas *9 mountain chains (all volcanic) *53 lava lakes *3 lava seas (variable) |interest= |species=Terrans |originalspecies= |otherspecies=Lava crab (possibly indigenous) |language= |faction= Terran Confederacy (?—2500) Terran Dominion (2500—) |population=3,500 terrans |capital= |settlements=New Folsom Prison |platforms= |imports=*Food *Water *Ammo *Medical supplies *Replacement parts for prison superstructure |exports=*Unrefined ore *Minerals |status=Terran Dominion prison planet }} New Folsom is a planet in the Koprulu sector. Geologically abundant, it is deadly, unstable, and has an erratic orbit that passes through two major asteroid fields, making it inaccessible to all but the most heavily armored military starships. It is home to New Folsom Prison, based in a giant volcano caldera.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. History The first three attempts to establish a mining colony on New Folsom met with disaster. However, the Terran Confederacy was determined to establish a foothold on it, as it was the richest source of the catalytic elements required to forge neosteel within Confederate territory. The Confederacy conscripted a team of experts, materials specialists, and terraforming engineers for this task. The team spent long months designing a platform system that would flex and shift with New Folsom's volatile crust while providing a habitat that was "minimally survivable" for a terran workforce. The project went ahead at no small cost in credits and lives: the New Folsom Confederate Mine was constructed on one of the stabler lava lakes on the planet, and it was soon producing the materials necessary for the Confederacy to begin building a new fleet of battlecruisers. Not long after, those same catalytic elements were discovered in the Sara system. The mine was suddenly viewed as a colossal waste of government funds. Confederate financial analysts couldn't let such an expensive investment sit unused for long, so the mine was easily transformed into New Folsom Prison. The prisoners were used to work the mine's machinery, requiring only a minimal guard staff and robotic sentries. Many members of the Sons of Korhal spent hard time in New Folsom Prison during their rebellion against the Confederacy. Nevertheless, the Terran Dominion continued its use. At some point, the prison underwent a mass escape attempt known as "the great break."StarCraft II Revolution Overdrive. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-12. In spite of its tight security, a culture of anti-Arcturus Mengsk art and music developed inside of the prison. Those who produced such art inside the prison were known as "insiders," and would occasionally be able to smuggle compositions out to the public. The prison was the target of Gabriel Tosh and Raynor's Raiders, who sought to break out the political dissents and spectres housed there. However, security was warned by ghost agent Nova Terra. Raynor's forces assaulted the prison while Tosh covertly took out their defenses, freeing prisoners along the way. Raynor's Raiders were eventually successful in breaking the prison open, freeing all housed inside.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Notes Folsom State Prison is a penitentiary in California, United States. References Category:Planets Category:Terran Confederacy worlds Category:Terran Dominion worlds